


Lights out

by TheDarkGodMogar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Walking In On Someone, sting x rogue, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/pseuds/TheDarkGodMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue comes home to find a very special surprise waiting for him in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights out

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh the tags and summary for this is making me cringe so hard.  
> Anyways, I did it. I have been corrupted and I wrote the smut. I hope you're all happy.  
> I just wanna say that I am asexual so this might be slightly awkward but I tried my best  
> Thanks to dreaming_of_fairys for helping me!!

Rogue knew something was off the moment he came home to a dark house.

He knew for a fact Sting had left the guild before him; Rogue was the one to force him to leave after the guild master had complained one too many times. He also knew Sting was terrified of the dark. He always made sure to leave the lights on in the house, even when they weren’t home, just for that reason. So the fact that the downstairs of their apartment was cloaked in darkness was a major red flag.

“Sting?” Rogue called out, taking off his cloak and hanging it by the door before wandering into the house. A moan that sounded suspiciously like his name stopped the shadow dragon in his tracks, head tilting to the side to listen for the sound again. He instantly recognized Sting’s voice, but he couldn’t tell if the moan had been pained or pleased. Though Rogue hoped for the latter.

“R-Rogue~”

Rogue’s entire body flashed hot as the sound repeated again, echoing down the stairs. There was definitely no pain behind that moan. Even from downstairs, Rogue could hear the shuddering warmth in Sting’s voice, could practically feel Sting’s fingers ghosting over him, see Sting stretched out across their large bed with a hand wrapped around himself as Rogue’s own name poured between his lips.

With that image, Rogue felt a new wave of heat roll through him, along with a possessiveness that was only slightly foreign to the shadow dragon. _He_ should be the one eliciting those breathy sounds from his husband, making him whimper and whine and moan as Rogue worked down over his body. His fingers twitched, teeth itching to sink into skin and make Sting scream; make him beg for Rogue to finish him, to take him and make him his. A dragon’s treasure.

Rogue couldn’t wait anymore, arousal already becoming prominent as he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The only light in the house leaked out from under the bedroom door.

Rogue’s breath hitched as he threw the door open. Sting was indeed spread out across the sheets, blankets kicked aside and coated in a sheen of sweat, hand stroking lazily over his own cock, face twisted in ecstasy. But what Rogue didn’t envision was Sting on his hands and knees, his free hand angling behind him and pushing a bright pink vibrator into his ass.

“Ahh… Nrgh… R-Rogue~”

The shadow dragon was frozen in place, eyes wide as he watched Sting pleasure himself. He thought Sting hadn’t noticed him come in, too caught up in what he was doing, but then the white dragon turned to look at him and Rogue felt himself grow hot under that stare.

Sting was flushed and panting, entire upper body pink with what Rogue assumed was embarrassment at being caught, but Sting didn’t look ashamed. Instead, the white dragon smirked, hand moving faster along his length as he turned the vibrator on, entire body shivering in response. Rogue felt his cheeks flush before he growled and stalked towards the bed, tossing his shirt off in the process. He pushed Sting’s shoulder, knocking the other onto his back, making him gasp before climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rogue’s voice a dark growl, laced with lust and a slight hint of jealousy, a stark contrast to Sting’s breathy whines.

“Y-You- Ahh… Y-You’re late…”

Rogue’s jaw clenched, his red eyes burning with an intensity that had Sting squirming underneath him. The vibrator was still buzzing away, sending amazing sensations down Sting’s spine, making it hard to focus on Rogue’s words.

“I’m late because I was doing _your_ job, _Guild Master.”_ Rogue moved back, settling over Sting’s knees. He ran a teasing finger up the length of Sting’s arousal, Sting’s entire bodying jerking under the touch. “This is pretty selfish, even for you, Sting.”

Sting whined loudly, hips arching up into Rogue’s touch. Without thinking, he reached down to wrap his hands around his own cock again, but Rogue snatched his hand away, grabbing both wrists and pinning them above his head.

“S-Sorry… Rogue…”

“You’re not.” The only place Rogue touched him now was the hand around his wrists, pushing them into the mattress, and the weight around his knees. His other hand was just barely brushing over Sting’s hips, the barest of touches moving up his sides. Sting felt like he was going crazy. The vibrator was still buzzing inside him, but it wasn’t _enough._ He needed Rogue to touch him, to give him that stimulation he so desperately needed.

But he knew Rogue wasn’t going to give it to him, not until he was done punishing Sting. It was something Sting had planned, something he wanted, but the waiting was still unbearable. Which was why Rogue’s next words were of little surprise to him.

“I heard you, you know~ moaning my name,” Rogue purred. “You wanted to get my attention, didn’t you? That’s why you left all the lights out…” Rogue leaned down, pressing feather light kisses along Sting’s neck, whispering his words into the guild master’s skin, “I wonder how long you waited… How long you sat here, touching yourself, pretending it was me, waiting for me to get home…” Rogue lost himself for just a brief moment, a low groan escaping his mouth as he nipped at the sensitive skin of Sting’s neck. He didn’t mean to get himself worked up as well, but the image was too much for him.

Sting was going crazy, the heat almost unbearable as Rogue teased him. He whimpered, blues eyes cloudy. He needed Rogue to touch him, finally give him that release he has been hoping for most of the day, but Rogue was still just barely skimming his fingers over Sting’s sides, down his chest. His lips were catching at Sting’s skin just so, a soft brush of contact before they were gone.

“How desperate are you, Sting~?”

Sting’s answer was a whine, squirming underneath Rogue. “P-Please… R-Rogue… I-I need….”

“Shhh, shh~ I’ve got you, baby bee.” Rogue finally, _finally_ kissed him, but even that still wasn’t enough. Sting wanted- _needed_ \- to sink into the kiss, let the desire and pleasure sweep them both away into bliss, and with the vibrator still on inside him, he was starting to get impatient.

Rogue’s hand was still clutching Sting’s wrist, but his hold was slipping. With one tug, Sting was easily able to get his hands free and instantly clenched them in the shadow dragon’s hair, smashing their lips together. Both of them groaned in ecstasy as their lips moved together, tongues licking the inside of their mouths. Until Rogue jerked back with a growl, face flushed and panting slightly.

He moved off Sting completely, leaving the white dragon a horny mess on the bed while he moved to the dresser. Sting watched him ruffle through a drawer, and before he knew it Rogue was back on top of him and his hands were tied tight to the bedposts.

“You’re not taking control this time, Sting.” Sting moaned, tugging uselessly at the bonds around his wrists.

This wasn’t the first time they had done this. Rogue knew how much Sting enjoyed being tied up, the feeling of helplessness only helping in turning him on. Hell, there’s been a few times where Sting was completely tied and bound, totally under the mercy of the shadow dragon above him. But that never stopped Sting from at least trying to fight back.

“Ah…Nrgh… P-Please… Rogue…I-I need y-you…” Rogue chuckled darkly, leaning down to peck Sting’s lips before kissing and licking down his body. He stopped at one of Sting’s nipples, blowing hot air before licking over it, swirling his tongue around the hard nub. Sting moaned, back arching off the bed, saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Rogue put his now free hands to work, bringing one up to tweak at Sting’s other nipple, the other moving down between Sting’s legs. He gripped the toy in one hand, slowly pulling it out before thrusting it back in, making Sting keen and slam his hips down.

Rogue smirked against Sting’s skin, sucking a dark red mark on his collarbone before moving downwards. He licked the space between Sting’s hip and his arousal, laughing softly as even more pleas left Sting’s lips.

“P-Please, Rogue… H-Hurry up… T-Touch me… P-Please… I-I c-can’t…”

Rogue smiled fondly, looking up at Sting’s flushed face. Those deep blue eyes were locked on him, clouded with lust and tears of desperation in the corners. Rogue almost felt bad for him. Almost.

He briefly kissed the tip of the erect flesh, Sting’s entire body jerking. “Beg for me, Sting~ Tell me what you want~”

It took a moment for Sting to answer, thoughts syrupy slow with heat. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, only managing a few pants, before he finally forced words out of his throat, high and cracking with desire. It was music to Rogue’s ears.

“T-Touch me… S-Suck me… _s-something_ … Please, R-Rogue… P-Please j-just touch m-me…!”

Rogue nodded, leaning up to press a soft, but passionate, kiss to Sting’s lips. “Ok, love. I heard you.” He kissed the tip of Sting’s nose before moving back down his body. He licked up the length of Sting’s shaft, listening to the white dragon moan, hips jutting upwards, begging without words. Rogue complied, wrapping his lips around Sting and taking him as far down as he could.

“Nrgh…Fuck…R-Rogue…”

Rogue knew exactly what he was doing. He moved with a practiced ease, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking back down, filling Sting’s veins with liquid fire. Sting fought helplessly against the fabric around his wrists, wanting nothing more to than touch the shadow dragon, bury his hands in that silky dark hair and hold on for dear life. As it was, the soft friction of Rogue’s hand over his skin was the only thing keeping him rooted to reality.

But then Rogue turned the vibrator up a setting, and Sting completely lost it.

“AHHH~ AHH, F-FUCK! R-ROGUE~ I-I’M GONNA-”

Everything seemed to stop at once: the wet heat of Rogue’s mouth pulled back from his arousal and the vibrator turned off, but not removed. Sting whined loudly, desperately, as he jerked his hips up into the air, tears of frustration in his eyes.

“P-Please… _F-Fuck!_ P-Please, Rogue… F-Fuck me, please… I-I need-“

Rogue cut him off by pressing their lips together, hot and hungry and wanting. Sting moaned into the kiss, rubbing his body on Rogue’s everywhere he could reach, the headboard shaking as Sting fought against his restraints.

When Rogue pulled back they were both breathing heavily, cloudy red eyes staring into wide, lust-blown blue. He smiled, unable to help himself as affection rose in his chest; soft and sweet and warm. He kissed the tip of Sting’s nose, brushing sweaty blonde hair out of his eyes.

“I love you, baby bee. You’re doing so good.”

Sting nodded a few times, lifting his head up just a fraction to press a soft kiss to Rogue’s lips. “I-I love you, t-too. P-Please, Rogue… H-Hurry up…”

Rogue huffed a breathless little laugh and nodded, kissing the tip of Sting’s nose again. “Alright, love. I hear you.” He shucked his pants off, kicking them to the floor, before reaching over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube.

Sting’s eyes tracked his every move. Rogue opened the bottle, turning it over and spreading a generous portion of the slippery contents over his fingers. He glanced at Sting as he wrapped those fingers around his arousal, smirking at the glazed look in his husband’s eyes.

“R-Rogue… C-Come on… S-Stop teasing m-me…”

Rogue chuckled, pumping his own length a few times, both to apply the lube and tease Sting just for a few moments longer. Sting whimpered and the bedposts shook again. Rogue’s smirk only grew wider, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Serves the bastard right.

Rogue opened his eyes at another whimpering sound. Sting had stopped fighting against his restraints, instead watching the show Rogue had put on, only barely recognizing the irony of the situation. He decided to ignore it.

Sting shifted as Rogue moved down, opening his legs wide. Rogue slowly removed the toy, listening to Sting’s breath hitch in his throat and having to hold down Sting’s hips with his free hand to keep him still. Once the toy was fully removed, Rogue tossed it to the side and lined up his arousal at Sting’s entrance.

“Ahhhh~ Sting…” Rogue pushed into him slowly, knowing Sting was already well prepared, but still not wanting to hurt him. Sting was still squirming though, trying to get Rogue to move faster. It never took Rogue that long to comply.

That dragon’s possessiveness rose in him again, saying _mine. Mine. Sting is mine._ He moved faster, pounding into him harder, Sting’s moans only edging him on. He wanted to show Sting just how well he could fuck him into oblivion. Turn him into a screaming, wretched mess under his touch. Show him that he was better than any god damn sex toy.

With Sting moaning and screaming underneath him, Rogue could tell he wasn’t going to last long. Still, Rogue gave it everything he had, pounding into Sting hard and fast. It wasn’t long before his vision started going white.

“R-Rogue! F-FUCK! I-I-I’m-“ Rogue shifted the angle of his thrusts, hitting straight into Sting’s prostate. It was over. Sting was screaming, back arching off the bed as he came, pearly fluid arching between them. Rogue felt Sting clench around him, and then he was tumbling over the edge right after Sting.

Rogue collapsed on top of Sting, breathing exhausted and sated. He reached up with shaking fingers and untied Sting’s wrists, throwing the fabric on the floor before rolling off of Sting. Sting was still trembling slightly, tears running down his cheeks. Rogue felt a flash of panic run through him and he gently wiped the tears away with a thumb, nuzzling his nose into Sting’s neck. “Are you alright, baby bee?”

Sting could only nod, still catching his breath. When he did speak, his voice was hoarse and cracking. “Y-Yea… I-I’m ok… Fuck, Rogue… I-I love you…”

Rogue smiled, kissing Sting’s cheek. “I love you more, Sunshine. How about we take a hot bath and then get some sleep?”

Sting only mumbled a response, eyes closing and already drifting to sleep. Rogue rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he pulled the covers around them both. They could shower in the morning. For now, they were both warm and happy and content, snuggling into each other as sleep pulled them both under.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in the trash where I belong*


End file.
